


The Game Of Death

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Series: Life Of Hell [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men with uneventful and unfruitful lives are thrown together by an act of fate. Neither thought that they could love another after the terrifying events that had occurred in their pasts. They soon develop feelings for the other and as much as they try they cannot deny the fact that they are once again in love. They try to hide it from the other for as long as they can. But when they are forced into a death game and forced to show their feelings, all of them, can they stay together? Or will their feelings for each other die along with them because they want to protect their feelings and hearts from the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue #1: Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about why Ciel and why he can't love.

> It was the day of my tenth birthday, December 14. Me and my family had been out all day. It was a grand day and was now just starting to get darker. It was snowing. I have always loved the snow. Just earlier me and my dog were out running and playing in the snow.
> 
> I smiled at the thought of my dog bounding around like he thought the snow would harm him. It was beautiful. Me and my mom walked to town square because I had been dying to see the Christmas tree that would be standing proud right there in the middle of the city.
> 
> My mom was holding my hand. "I will read you as many stories as you like tonight." she promised. I wriggled our of her grasp and walked up to an older man. I had no idea who this man was but I decided to tell him that it was my birthday anyway.
> 
> "Hey Mister, today's my birthday. Exciting huh?" I said. "Oh, Ciel, please. I'm sorry sir, please forgive him." she said. The older man turned toward my mother. "Not to worry Madam. Your son is a very charming young man." said the man. "Mother said since it's my birthday, I could sleep in the same room with her and father tonight. And she's going to read me as many stories as I want." I said.
> 
> "Oh, Ciel... I'm sorry once again sir." she said. She picked me up and carried me to the tree where we waited for my father to come. When he did we walked towards our house and sang Christmas carols the whole way there. It was a beautiful day and I wished it never ended.
> 
> When we walked into the house my mom settled me down and told me to go wait in her bedroom. She went downstairs to cook in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she called. I waited silently to try and hear who it was. I heard the sound of fire crackling and decided to go see if my father had the fire going.
> 
> As I walked down the hall it got unbearably hot and I got nervous. The house was burning up around me. "Mother, Father! Where Are You!... Father!" I yelled as I opened the door to my father's study. The fire was burning everything in sight and the only thing I could see before the room collapsed, was my father sitting in his chair... dead.
> 
> I stood there shocked as my eyes began to water. I ran out of the house and as far as I could into the woods surrounding the family mansion. It was there that someone found me. They took care of me for two years. I hadn't smiled at all. Not once. I couldn't, my parents were dead.
> 
> So I ran away into the woods. I heard from someone at school that you could call upon a demon and make a contract with them. The only cost as your soul. I wasn't to fond of that last part but I couldn't get by on my own either. So I decided to strike a deal with a demon.
> 
> "Think carefully, should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." said the demon crow. "Do you think, one that is among the faithful, would ever go as far as to summon someone like you?" I asked. He chuckled darkly. "I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" he asked.
> 
> "I do... now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!" I said angrily. The feathers that were falling around me began going back up. It was then I got the mark on my right eye to show that I was in a contract with a demon.
> 
>  
> 
> That is where it all began.


	2. Prologue #2: Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Sebastian is the way he is today

> I was only seven years old when it happened and I have hated my life since. Nothing interesting has happened at all since then. Me and my brother were out playing in the yard. We were running around and it was getting dark outside. "Boys.... it's time to come in!" my mother yelled.
> 
> We emerged from the woods and my mom smiled upon us. That smile turned into a frown in an instant. "Run boys... come on." she said urgently. I stopped in my tracks and thought why she started to frown. My brother, who was at the time running towards our mother, turned toward me and yelped.
> 
> I couldn't understand why he was upset now too. That's when a dark figure emerged from behind a tree near my brother. "Cl..." I started but he was thrown into a bag. He kept thrashing around in the bag until the man hit him with a club. That was the last thing I saw before I too, was thrown into a bag.
> 
> "Let them go you bastards!" my mother yelled. I jumped when I heard a gun go off. There was a tiny hole in the bag and I peeped through. There on the grass, lay my mother... dead. Then my dad arrived home. "Oh Charles. Nice to see you." said the man holding my brother captive. "No...not you. You weren't supposed to come for another five years." he said.
> 
> _Another five years. So he knew that this was going to happen. That bastard._ He looked down and saw his wife lying on the ground dead. "You...you killed her. That wasn't part of the deal you asshole." he yelled. "You knew we were coming... you knew what would happen if someone got in the way." said the man holding me.
> 
> "Give me my sons back... You can't have the..." he started. He was cut off by the bullet that pierced his skull. I thrashed in the bag and managed to fall to the ground. I crawled out and ran to my dead parents. I leaned over their bodies and began to cry. The man who was holding me, walked over.
> 
> "Well what have we here? A feisty little one eh?" he said. He leaned down to grab me and I bit his hand. He dropped me but I was immediately picked up by another man and knocked out. That was the last I saw of my parents.
> 
> For thirteen years I was raised by these men with my brother. We were raised to fight and serve. I didn't want anything to do with these assholes but I learned that they would not hesitate to kill me, or worse my brother, if I acted out of line. I have seen them do it to other kids they were training as well.
> 
> These guys never seemed to eat or care about anything. When me and my brother were twenty they came into our cell. "It's time." he said. They dragged us into another room and spoke in a language no one understood. It wasn't...human. I don't really remember what happened next.
> 
> I just remember bleeding...a lot. I remember feeling like I died and waking up with a new strength. I remember looking at my brother as he left me. He turned us into monsters and I was watching my brother walk away. He had no emotions anymore. He didn't care about anyone or anything. He just left.
> 
> From that day forth we didn't talk to each other. He will only ever know me as Sebastian. And I will only ever remember him as Claude. Even five hundred years later, we hate each other. I lived a sad and lonely life.
> 
>  
> 
> Then I made a contract with a young boy at the age of thirteen, and for better or for worse... everything changed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of prologues. YAY!!!!


	3. Why Can't You Figure It Out?

**_ CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW: _ **

_I don't want to do this. I don't like her. I mean I know that I have to be with her because of the whole, royals marry other royals thing, but I don't like her._

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't a slow passionate kiss either. It was one that demanded affection. She was eager. "Ciel... please." she begged. _Damn it... she wants to go further...again._ "Fine." I muttered. She quickly got up and rushed over to the drawer grabbing the lube.

She settled back down on the bed. I coated my fingers with the lube as she undressed herself. _I don't want to this. Not. One. Bit._ I slid one finger into her entrance and began thrusting back and forth. I added another finger and repeated the process. Then I added the third finger. I didn't care if it hurt her because I didn't like her. She was like a sister to me and it felt wrong to do this with her. Her entrance leaked with pre-cum and I slid my fingers out.

She whimpered at the loss. I placed my cock at her entrance and she cummed before I even slid in. She cummed all over the bed too. _Great... I get to clean this up but at least it's over._

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Master... would you like me to...uh... help clean up?" the male on the other side of the door asked. "No.. I've got this." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah... I'm sure... you go and do something for yourself." I said. "Thank you." he said and left. I don't know why, but for some reason, I couldn't possibly be mean to him.

_ **SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

After my Master told me to go do something I wanted to do... I was lost. I was still confused about why he was so nice to me and rude to everybody else. I can tell he doesn't have feelings for me because his heart rate is as normal as ever. I decided to go downstairs and make him a cake and tea for a snack.

I walked back upstairs to give him his food. He was in his study so I went in there. I placed the cake on his desk. "I didn't ask for this." he said. "You didn't?" I asked. I could have sworn that's what he had said earlier before they did the do. "No I didn't... Why did you make it?" he asked. "I thought you did. I'm sorry young Master. I can throw it out." I said.

"No... give it to the others but... I will take a piece and some of that tea." he said. I gave him the tea and the slice he asked for. He smiled and it was beautiful. I haven't seen him smile for the past two years. When he smiled my heart fluttered. _No... don't think like that. I can't fall in love... especially with a human. He will die eventually and I can't be heartbroken twice... I would just... die._

"Thank you Sebastian." he said as I walked out. "Your welcome... young Master." I said and left. _I don't use polite words, I don't apologize, I am not a nice person... why am I being so nice to you Ciel? What are you doing to me?_

 


	4. What Is This Feeling?

 

 

 

> **_ELIZABETH'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _God I am so happy. He's been back for a while and he seems a bit happier lately so that makes me happy. I wonder why he's happier though._ I decided that I would ask him when I woke up. _Last night was amazing. Thank you Ciel._
> 
> I woke up and was super groggy. "Ugh." I mumbled. "Morning sleepyhead." he said. "Morning." I mumbled. Then I blushed bright red when I realized who it was and where I was. _I am in his room still. Oh my god._ He must have read the expression on my face because he tried to calm me down. "Hey... don't worry about it because I can sleep anywhere. Your welcome..." he started. I waited for him to finish the sentence. "y-your welcome..." he stuttered.
> 
> "He means you are welcome to stay anytime." Sebastian said. "Your tea sir." he said handing Ciel his tea. "Yes. You are... and thank you Sebastian." Ciel said. My eyes widened when I saw the sparkle in his eyes. His lips were turned up slightly at the end. He was also being super kind which isn't like him at all. He isn't even like that to me.
> 
> "Is there anything else you need Cie... I mean Young Master." Sebastian said. My eyes widened even more when I realized Ciel didn't even scold him. "No thank you Sebastian. Go have fun." was all Ciel said. "Thank You Young Master." Sebastian said. "Your Welcome. Now go." he said.
> 
> Sebastian took his leave and Ciel looked over to me. My eyes were wide and mouth was wide open. "What's wrong?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Nothing... I gotta go." I said. "Okay." he said and I left. _What was that all about. He was not only being nice to Sebastian, which he never does to anyone, but he told his butler to go have fun. Ciel what has happened to you? You looked.... happy when he was here._
> 
> ** _CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _What was that all about? She like... totally freaked out after Sebastian left. I was also nice to him once again. Why do I find it complicated to be rude to Sebastian? I do it to everyone, including Lizzie, so why can't I be rude to him?_
> 
> Just then Sebastian walked in. "Lady Elizabeth is safely home. You have no work to do today, do you have anything to do in mind?" he asked. "I was thinking about going downtown to the shops... would you like to come?" I asked. "Yes my lord." he said. "C-Call me Ciel." I said. "Okay... Ciel." he said. He stuck his arm out and I grabbed it and he walked me out to the carriage to go downtown.
> 
> ~~~~ _**MEY-RIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "What is he doing?" I mumbled under my breath. I had seen Lizzie storm out of the mansion so I decided to go see what happened. When I got up here though... Ciel was with Sebastian. _And... was he blushing? Was Ciel actually smiling? Was Sebastian blushing a bit? This is crazy._
> 
> Sebastian offered Ciel his arm and Ciel accepted. My nose started to bleed at the sight of this. They were walking to the door and I ran and hid so they didn't see me.
> 
> After what felt like forever they both came home. Everyone else was asleep but I wanted to find out what was going on. Sebastian told Ciel a joke and Ciel was laughing. He was actually happy.
> 
> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Sebastian told me a very funny joke. I started laughing and he looked at me with a fond smile on his face. "What?" I asked. "You... I've never seen you smile or laugh before today." he said. "Is it a bad thing?" I asked. "No... it... you... no. I gotta go." he said and scrambled off. I don't know why but I was slightly disappointed that he left me.
> 
> _What is this feeling? It hurts. I can't be... can I? I can't be._
> 
> **_SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _He smiled. Oh My God it looked beautiful. Wait.... what? I can't be thinking like this. I can't be like this at all._ I smiled at his gorgeous laugh. "What?"  he asked. "You... I've never seen you smile or laugh before today. "I said. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "No... it... you... no. I gotta go." I said and I ran off.
> 
> I rounded the corner. "Master... Lizzie is asleep in your bed." Mey-Rin said. "Great... I suppose I'll have to sleep in the study again." he said. _Wait he slept in the study last time she was here? He can't sleep in there. It would be very uncomfortable._ I stepped out from behind the pillar. "Young Master... sleep in my room tonight." I said.
> 
> "I couldn't possibly do that Sebastian." he said. "Yes you can and you will." I said. "Sebastian n..." he started. "Ciel... quit arguing. Just do it." I said. Then I realized that I had called him Ciel when I wasn't supposed too. "I'm sorry sir." I said. "Don't worry about it. Fine." he said. I showed him to my room and helped him retire. "Thank you." he said. "Your welcome." I said back.
> 
> **_MEY-RIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _Sebastian just called our Master by his name and he didn't even get mad. Something is going on between the two but what? They couldn't possibly like each other because Ciel has to be with Lizzie. But... I really do think they would work out._

 


	5. Captive Twice In One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have seen Black Butler... this chapter takes place in episode two.

_**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

_Why couldn't Madam Red and Lou go home like the others did? Now I am stuck listening to this crap._ "I mean look at his physique." Madame Red said. She touched Sebastian all over the backside of his body. Sebastian stood there shocked and disgusted. I felt something stir within me. I know that I have felt this before but I couldn't quite place what it was.

"That's enough." I said. She made up some excuse of it being a habit or something like that. Later I was walking to my study when I was kidnapped.

_ **SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

I walked into the Master's study to give him his desert. I found the window wide open and couldn't find Ciel. _Where is he? Please don't be hurt. Why am I caring so much? If you died now I would get to eat your soul... so why am I wishing you well?_

I walked down the hall and stopped. It seemed someone was outside the window aiming a gun at me. I looked out the window and he hid. "Sebastian!" Mey-Rin yelled. She yelled that there was a letter. "Addressed to whom?" I asked. "To the servant of the Earl Phantomhive!" she yelled. She then tripped which saved her life from the man with the gun.

I asked her for the letter and as I read over it my heart began pounding faster.

**_CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **

I said something cocky and I wish that I didn't say that. I was tied up and helpless so I was easy to beat which is exactly what he did. I wasn't really thinking about anything. The only thoughts that passed through my head were: _Sebastian please come and help me._

** _SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **

I ran after the car, with the guys who tried to shoot us, in it. They were talking to a man on the other end. I pulled over the car and dangled them over a cliff using their phone to talk to their boss. I heard Ciel on the other end of the phone and left to get to him as fast as I could.

 _Am I doing this because he holds a contract with me... or am I doing this simply because I feel the need to? I don't even know why I am trying to help him right now._ I got through the boss's mansion quickly and made my way over to where Ciel was. There I was shot and I 'died'.

After a little while Ciel was bored so I got up and made my way over to him.  I quickly got in and out of there surprising the man holding him captive.

** _CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **

I was watching as Sebastian attacked the men and man holding me captive. I will say I was entirely amused. _Thank you Sebastian. I knew you were going to save me. Thank you._

A couple of days later me and Sebastian were walking along when I got thrown into a bag. I peeked through the hole in the bag. Sebastian stood there frozen. "Sebastian... save me now!" I demanded. He couldn't answer. He was petrified and couldn't move. Then I was knocked out by a giant club.

When I awoke I was in a dark room with Sebastian strung to the wall and beaten so he couldn't get his way out of there easily. He still looked terrified and was frozen. _I wonder why he seems so scared. Why is he frozen like that? What happened?_

 


	6. The Introduction To The Game

> ** _CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "Sebastian... are you okay?" I asked. The man looked up and I noticed it wasn't Sebastian... it was Claude. _Why is he here?_ "Where is Sebastian?" I asked him. "I don't know." he said. "Sebastian!" I called. Then I spotted him lying on the floor. "Sebastian!" I yelled. I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked when he woke up.
> 
> "I-I'm fine." he said. "No your not... This wouldn't be the first time you were thrown in a bag and knocked out... so why would you be fine?" Claude said. "Claude... please don't." Sebastian said.
> 
> "Claude!" a young male called. _No... it can't be him. Please don't be him. Pleas tell me it isn't you._ Sure enough it was him. In came Alois, running. He spotted Claude and ran over to him. "Claude... are you okay?" he asked worried. "I'm fine." he lied. "Really Claude... So I can't be fine but you can." Sebastian said angrily.  
> 
> "I didn't see what happened like you did." Claude said. _What? Does this have to do with why Sebastian couldn't move?_ "So... uh... why are we here?" Alois asked. "I don't know." I said. "I do." said a voice. _No... not you. I would rather be stuck with that perverted freak Alois forever than have to deal with you again._
> 
> His voice sent shivers down my spine. "We are going to play a game." Viscount Lord Druid said. "What kind of game?" Claude asked. "A game of love and death." the Viscount answered. "And what are we to do?" Sebastian asked. "Play of course." Lord Druid said.
> 
> He pushed a button and three walls sprouted from the ground, separating the four of us.
> 
> _**SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "What is going on?" Ciel asked. "What are we suppose to do?" Alois asked. "How do we play?" Claude asked. I didn't think that this was the situation to ask how to play a game of death but I knew it was the only way to get out.
> 
> "You are to travel the maze. Answer questions truthfully if caught in a trap. Do the trials and answer right or someone will die. After trial number four you will make your way out of the maze with the partner you had in the last trial. It will take you ten days to complete."  Lord Druid said.
> 
> "What are the rules?" Ciel asked. "The rules are as follows: Rule number one... no cheating. That means no magic, no help from others, and no weapons. Rule number two... don't lie. You will get nowhere if you lie. Rule number three... you have to do the trials. Failure to follow these rules will lead to the death of both you and your partner. The beds, food, and drinks provided are safe to use. I wouldn't want to kill you like that. The people in the game, aside from the players themselves, are guaranteed safety." he answered.
> 
> _What the hell? What kind of game is this?_
> 
> **_ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _What the hell? This man is crazy. First I got tossed into a bag and knocked out. I was brought here and separated from Claude. When I found him I also found that the same had happened to Ciel and Sebastian as well. Then some man comes and tells us we are going to be playing a game for ten days._
> 
> _Then he once again separates me and Claude with a magic wall. He tells us these crazy rules for the game and what we are to do. He is crazy. You can't just kidnap someone and force them to play a game, especially when it involves death. This game is literally about love and death. I am not ready for this. Not ready for this at all._
> 
> _ **CLAUDE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> We stood there waiting for what was going to happen next. It felt like an eternity before something finally happened. There was only one way to get out of here and that was to play the game. I wasn't excited to play the game either. It was a game that involved love, yuck, and death. In all honesty I didn't want anyone here to die.
> 
> "Have fun." the Viscount said in a sing-song voice. He pulled a lever and we all fell through a hole in the ground just under where we were standing. I was momentarily blinded which means we were outside. The maze was outside. I got up and dusted myself off. _That bastard didn't even have the decency to make the fall softer. Thank god I am a demon otherwise that would have hurt. But what about Alois? Is he okay?_
> 
> "Claude!" Alois called. "Right here. Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah fine." he said. "Okay... meet me in the center of the maze." I yelled. "Okay!" he yelled back. Then I sprinted off into the maze to find my way to the center as quickly as I possibly could.
> 
>  


	7. On The Way To Trial #1

 

 

> _**CIEL'S PONT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Sebastian said to head towards the center. That's where we were supposed to meet. I ran forward and tripped. I looked down to find I tripped on my shoelace. _Wow... that's just sad._ I got up and looked ahead of me and was grateful that I tripped. If I didn't I could have died.
> 
> In front of me was a dance floor like pad. If I stepped on the wrong one I would be dead. _I take it back. Thank goodness that I tripped over my shoelace._
> 
> I inspected the floor carefully and noticed that there were letters on the tiles. I looked around and spotted a pole. When I walked over to it I saw a note. It read: Think carefully. The answer is a name. Be careful.-Viscount. I shivered in disgust. _I hate that man._
> 
> I looked at the floor again. _There are so many names. Which one could possibly be the right one? How am I supposed to understand this?_ I decided to go with the first name that came across my mind. I looked at the letters in front of me. A, C, S. I sighed and stepped forward.
> 
> I suppose I stepped on the wrong letter because I fell through yet another hole in the ground. I was standing on a square in the middle of a room. It was a plate that launches upward. All around me there was a deep trench that went down so far that when I threw my shoe down there it took three minutes to reach the bottom. I gulped. I did not want to fall down there. That would be the end of me.
> 
> A voice rang out all over the chamber. "Ciel... you must answer these questions honestly or you shall not pass through and will fall to... well... you can imagine." he said. I gritted my teeth and accepted. "Number one... how do you feel about being alone forever?" he asked.
> 
> "I can be alone forever but I don't want to be." I answered. "Good. Number two... do you like being with Lizzie?" he asked. _No... maybe I can lie and get away with it. I doubt it though... and even if... do I really want to take that chance?_ I looked down nervously. "Hurry up." he said. "No." I said quickly.
> 
> "And last but not least... number three... how do you feel about Sebastian being your butler?" he asked. "I am glad that he is there to help me and can protect me easily. I know that he would do anything I asked of him as well." I said. _It isn't technically lying because he asked how I felt about him being my butler, not how I felt about him as a person._ "Very well." he said obviously angry I avoided the question.
> 
> _Apparently I am more clever than he thought I was._ I was launched upwards and I was once again at the start of the dance floor like pad. This time I knew where to step. "Thanks for asking me questions about him." I said under my breath. I stepped on the S and looked around for the next letter.
> 
> Once I found the E, I continued on searching for the letters of his name. When I was standing on the N, I looked and saw that I could either immediately leave the pad or keep walking along the pad on the empty spaces provided. I listened intently for a way to figure out which one would be the right move.
> 
> I heard a hollow sound when I threw a rock at the ground to the left of me. _Not that way. So I assume I would go over to the blank spaces._ I cautiously took a step forward and I didn't fall so I continued to walk forward.
> 
> I kept walking and realized it was getting dark. I found a doorway that led down a corridor. There was another note that read: Go to sleep. You won't be able to do anything else for the night. The trial will appear tomorrow. Be prepared.-Viscount. I scowled and crawled into bed. _Great... this is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Trial #1


	8. Which One's The Real One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must choose which one is the real Ciel." he said.

 

> _**SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>  After I got up the next morning I found myself in a new, different room than the previous night. "That's a bit strange." I mumbled. I walked forward and found a note. It read:
> 
>  
> 
> ** Trial #1- Which One's The Real One: **
> 
>  
> 
> Instructions:
> 
> Sit on the chair on the left side of the board. I will ask questions to three different versions of your partner on the other side. The three of them will each give an answer. I will ask three questions. When all of them answer all three questions... choose the one you believe is like the real one.
> 
>  
> 
> Rules:
> 
>   1. No cheating in any way whatsoever
>   2. No help in anyway
>   3. No asking questions yourself
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Great... that sounds like hell waiting to happen._ I walked over to the chair and wearily sat down. _I wonder who is on the other side of this board._ "Hello and welcome to Which One's The Real One. I suppose you read the rules." the Viscount said. "I have." I replied. "Okay... listen carefully... Let's begin." he said.                                                                                                
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you ready?" he asked. "Unbearably." I said. "Alright." he said. He closed a curtain around me and headed over to a door. He lead three people over to the other side of the board. When he was done sitting them down he pulled back the curtain. "Are you going to at least tell me who's on the other side?" I asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ciel Phantomhive." he said. I glared at him. _Of course it is._ "Question number one... Ciel... do you like Elizabeth Midford?" he asked. _I know this one._ "And why?" he added. _This will be a little harder._ "Yes." said the first one. _Not him._ "No, because she is to pink and annoying." said the second. _I don't think he would be that rude even to his worst enemy._ "No, because I like Sebastian." said the third. _That's tricky because I doubt that he likes me but I don't think he would be rude to Elizabeth like that._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I opened my mouth to answer but the Viscount held his hand up. "You answer after the three questions." he said. I nodded in response. "Question number two... Why Ciel, do you like having Pluto around?" he asked. _I think I know this one but I don't know for sure._ "Because I love having him around." the first one said. _Nope... not him._ "I love making Sebastian mad and I adore the dog." said the second. _Maybe..._ "I just like Sebastian mad." said the third. _But that definitely sounds like him._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "And number three... Ciel... why do you like Sebastian?" he asked. _That's no fair. I don't know the answer to this in the slightest. I didn't know he even liked me until now._ "He's so adorable." said the first. _Nope._ "He is caring and helps me a lot even if I don't ask for it." the second one said. _That sounds too sincere but it could be him._ "He is very loyal and helps me even when I don't ask for it and I am grateful for that." said the third. _That one sounded even more sincere than the second. This is going to be difficult._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> "Now... Sebastian... which is the real one." he said. I held up my finger signaling him to wait. _The first one is definitely not Ciel. He's too kind to be Ciel. The second and third one gave similar answers throughout the game. This will be complicated._ "Hurry up." the Viscount said impatiently.
> 
>  
> 
> _They were very similar so I'm going to go off of what I know about him so question three doesn't count. The second one was the one who was rude about Lizzie and kind about the dog. The third one was less rude about Lizzie and more rude to the dog._
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you have your answer yet or not?" he asked. "I do." I replied. "Then tell me." he demanded. "The first one was obviously not him. The second and third were similar but I know Ciel would never be that rude to anybody. So the one most like the real Ciel is... the third Ciel." I said.
> 
>  
> 
> Lord Druid stayed quiet and I began to prepare myself to fall. After what seemed like forever he spoke. "Correct!" he said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "This was the easy one. Prepare for it to be the about the same until Trial #4. Have fun and have a good night."  he said.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't realize how dark it got and I crawled into the bed in the next room. I lay down and fell asleep. It was one of the only times I ever did. Time didn't matter in this maze at all. I was only wake for a few hours. I also slept the previous night. It's like the maze drained me of my energy and forced me to sleep. _Weird._  
> 
> 
>  

 


	9. On The Way To Trial #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rhyme below is quite old but it is still quite tricky. Can you figure it out?
> 
> Ten fish I caught without an eye,  
> And nine without a tail;  
> Six had no head, and half of eight  
> I weighed upon the scale.  
> Now who can tell me as I ask it,  
> How many fish were in my basket?

 

 

 

> _**CLAUDE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>  The next morning I woke up and was still extremely tired. _I don't understand why I am tired because I hardly ever sleep anyways._ I got out of the bed that he provided and began walking toward the next area. I found a not and it read:
> 
>  
> 
> In this part of the maze you will walk around and find five other notes. Each contain a riddle. Solve it and move on. Mess up, get trapped, answer questions and possibly move on. Good luck.-Viscount.
> 
>  
> 
> _Now I understand why Ciel hates this man so much... he is an annoying bastard and doesn't care about anyone other than himself._ I began walking forward to find the other letters around the area. It was hard because everything here looked the same. Finally I walked into a pole and the letter fell. It read:
> 
>  
> 
> Riddle #1:
> 
> The rich men want it, the wise men know it, the poor men all need it, and the kind men show it. What is it?
> 
>  
> 
> _Well that's easy. Even if I don't show it I know what it is._ "Love ." I answered. A grass wall opened up and I walked through on my search to find the next one. _I hope all of the riddles are like this... then it wouldn't be that hard to pass through and I wouldn't have to answer questions about love and Alois._
> 
> I kept walking before I found another letter with another riddle written on it. _This one isn't as easy as I though but it's still easy._
> 
>  
> 
> Riddle #2:
> 
> Mountains can crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive it's endless call. What is it?
> 
>  
> 
> I thought about it for a few seconds before answering the question. "Time." I said. Another wall opened up and I began searching for riddle number three. _At this rate I won't have to answer questions about Alois._ I found another letter and read the riddle. It said:
> 
>  
> 
> Riddle #3:
> 
> A brave explorer was once exploring deepest darkest Africa when captured by a tribe of cannibals. The cannibals, however, were fond of problems and logic, and so they said to the explorer, "We will allow you to make one statement. If it is true we'll burn you alive at the stake. If it is false we will boil you in a huge pot of water."
> 
> The explorer, however, was very clever. He made a statement, and the logic loving cannibals were forced to let him go. What statement did he make?
> 
>  
> 
> I thought about it for a while. I reread the riddle before coming up with an answer. "I will be boiled alive in a huge pot of water." I said. I waited for something to happen and when it finally did I relaxed a bit. Another grass wall moved and I continued on my way to find the next letter.
> 
> _That one was a lot harder than I thought it would be. These are getting harder. Ugh. If they get any harder than this I may be forced to answer some questions that I'd rather not answer._ I found the fourth letter and read the riddle. It said:
> 
>  
> 
> Riddle #4:
> 
> When the day after tomorrow is yesterday, today will be as far from Tuesday as today was from Tuesday when the day before yesterday is tomorrow. What day is it?
> 
>  
> 
> I sat there and thought about it. This riddle wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't so confusing. "Today will be as far from Tuesday... as today was from Tuesday... so that part means it's Tuesday." I mumbled. "When the day after tomorrow is yesterday... that would be...Wednesday." I mumbled starting to realize what the answer was.
> 
> "When the day before yester day is tomorrow... the day before yesterday would be Sunday then tomorrow after that day would be Monday... so the answer is... Today is Tuesday." I said. The wall slowly opened and I was completely relived because that was absolutely confusing.
> 
> I kept walking for what seemed like hours before I finally found the last note. I groaned when I read the riddle. "How the hell am I supposed to know this?" I asked frustrated. The letter read:
> 
>  
> 
> Riddle #5:
> 
>   * The rhyme below is quite old, but it is still quite tricky. Can you figure it out?
> 

> 
> Ten fish I caught without an eye,
> 
> And nine without a tail;
> 
> Six had no head, and half of eight
> 
> I weighed upon the scale.
> 
> Now who can tell me as I ask it,
> 
> How many fish were in my basket?
> 
>  
> 
> _Great... just great... this is going to be complicated._ "Ten without an eye... so all ten fish have only one eye... nine without a tail... so nine out of the ten I caught don't have a tail but one does." I mumbled.
> 
> "Six have no head but four do... three of those four don't have a tail, and all four have one eye... half of eight... so eight of them only have half a body... six of the eight have no head. All eight have no tail. Then there would be two left. One of the two didn't have a tail and had one eye. The other was only missing an eye." I mumbled.
> 
> "So if both fish have one eye then there are two... one doesn't have a tail so it's only half the body so... 1 whole fish and 1/2 of a fish." I answered. I was nervous. This question was complicated. _Ugh... please be right._ Then I fell. _Great... it was wrong._
> 
> I hit the ground with a thud and found myself in a room surrounded by a trench that went down really deep. "Wrong answer." the Viscount said. "No... really... I thought I got it right." I said sarcastically. He looked at me like I was stupid. "Sarcasm." I said.
> 
> "I knew that." he said. I just rolled my eyes at him. "So what was the answer?" I asked. I was trying to procrastinate answering those questions as much as I could. "I can't tell you that because if you make it out of here alive then you are going to have to answer it again." he said. _Great... just great._
> 
> "So question number one... Have you ever been in love?" he asked. "No." I said. He looked angry for some reason. "Have you been in love recently?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Is it someone we both know?" he asked. "Yes... that was your last question by the way." I said. he counted his fingers and growled. "Your lucky that I didn't realize that I asked three useless questions." he said.
> 
> _Thank god for that. I thought it was going to be worse._ When I opened my eyes again I was standing outside in front of the riddle. _I just don't get it... it doesn't make any sense._ I decided to just say a random number and hoped it was right. "0." I called. The grass wall lifted up and I walked by and lay down in the bed provided. I almost immediately fell asleep. _How was it zero?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is 0 because if you look at the riddle closely you can tell I didn't use any numbers. 10 without and I would mean taking away the 1 and you'd be left with 0.  
> 9 without a tail, you would take the stem of the 9 off and be left with 0.  
> 6 without a head, you would take the stem off the top and be left with 0.  
> And if you cut 8 I half you are left with 0. 
> 
> I hope that clears it up. Trial #2 next chapter.


	10. Stay Or Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I falling for Ciel all over again?

 

> _**ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When I woke up the next day I was incredibly tired. I hated going to sleep here because I hardly wanted to move. I barely even woke up this morning. The maze makes me too tired to do anything. I hated it.
> 
> I walked through a door and into a pole that I totally didn't see there two seconds ago. On the pole there was a note. _Great another Trial. These things suck and I have only done one. Ugh._ It read:
> 
>  
> 
> **Trial #2: Stay Or Go**
> 
> Instructions:
> 
> Drink the liquid in the bottle and walk into the next room. In the next room you will find someone you know. Then you have to choose to stay or go.
> 
> Rules:
> 
>   1. You **MUST** drink the liquid in the bottle. (Everyone you care about it the maze will die if you don't)
>   2. No cheating
>   3. No help
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Great now I get to be screwed over again._ I walked into the next room and grabbed the bottle. I downed the liquid and shuddered at the taste. It was horrible and kind of reminded me of uncooked meat and barf. I felt a warm shiver run through my body before I walked into the next room where I was face to face with an old love of mine.
> 
>  
> 
> I was absolutely disgusted with the idea of being with them again... for a few seconds. The warm shiver ran down my body again and I felt that I needed him again. I was about to call on Claude and tell him to grab him for me when I realized that he wasn't moving. I walked up to him and he smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> My heart began beating faster. I felt like I had fallen in love with him all over again. _Was Ciel Phantomhive actually smiling or am I just imagining things._ Then he spoke. "Do you want to be mine?" he asked. I almost said yes. Then I told him to wait. I walked over to a bench and sat down.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Why am I falling for Ciel all over again? I stopped liking him forever ago. Where did these feelings come up._ Then I remembered the title of the trial. Stay Or Go. _I was forced to drink that bottle of liquid. Could that possibly be why I am falling for my old love? What happens if I stayed and what happens if I left?_
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Do I stay now that I can finally have Ciel?_ My heart picked up pace. _Or do I leave and find Claude?_ My heart also picked up pace at the thought of Claude. But for Claude when my heart began beating faster it felt... right.
> 
>  
> 
> "No!" I said. I then turned and walked out the other door. Ciel appeared in front of me. "But I don't want to be with anyone but you." he said. "Yes... you do. You are meant to be with Sebastian... even if you guys don't know it yet... I can see it in your eyes. You long for each other. Now go." I said.
> 
>  
> 
> "You were right young Trancy. You were the first to pass this Trial so fast... I will allow you to do anything until tomorrow." the Viscount said. "Thanks but I reject. I would like to sleep." I said. The door opened and I crawled into the next bed and fell asleep. This dream was a bit different tough. In this dream I was able to view how the others were doing.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Alois was forced to choose between Ciel and leaving for Claude the others faced the same problems.
> 
> Claude had to choose between Hannah and leaving for Alois.  
> Ciel had to choose between Elizabeth and leaving for Sebastian.  
> Sebastian had to choose between Grell and leaving for Ciel.


	11. On The Way To Trial #3

 

 

> _**SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>  After Trial 2 I was left surprised. I had a little bit of feelings for Grell but having to choose between staying with him and leaving was a lot harder than I thought it would be. _It was like my feelings for him were amplified by a lot. I didn't understand it at all. In the end my chest hurt when I made my decision. I almost stayed. I almost stayed. Oh my god._
> 
> I had to choose between Ciel and Grell which was harder than I thought. _Maybe it was something in the drink that I had to... There was something in there. There had to be because we had to drink it and afterwards I fell for Grell even more than I ever had. Oh My God..._
> 
> I got up and walked over to the door. _Get ready for a challenge to find my way to the next Trial. I wonder what it is._
> 
> I walked into the next room and prepared to face whatever problems laid ahead before getting to the next trial. "Hello... Sebastian. Today you are going to face your fears before moving on to the next trial. You will have to let go, tell the truth, or fight for what is yours. Enjoy." Viscount said.
> 
> _Why did he have to create this stupid game in the first place? It is totally useless._ I walked in and saw a familiar pair of glasses gleaming in the light that was shining from above. _No. What the hell? Why are you here?_ The pair of glasses that I recognized belonged to none other than Claude Faustus.
> 
> I didn't fear him. Not at all. What I feared was that he was going to take my food away from me. Ciel was my meal. But even now I didn't even know if I wanted to eat his soul. There Claude was holding a dying Ciel in his hand. "No!" I yelled. "What will you choose? Will you let him go? Will you tell the truth on why you want Ciel back? Or will you fight for what is yours?" the Viscount asked.
> 
> I ran forward and tried to fight for Ciel. "Wrong answer... that would have killed him." he said. I tried to let him go and tears formed in my eyes. "Nope." he said. I fell through a hole in the ground. "Answer these three questions correctly and you will be able to move on." he said. "Fine... ask away and get it over with." I said.
> 
> "Do you like Ciel in more than a demon contract sort of way?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Would you ever ask him out?" he asked. "No." I answered. "Why?" he asked. "Because I would be too nervous to do anything. I would let it work itself out." I answered. I was shot back up through the hole in the ground and back to where I was standing just moments before.
> 
> "Now what will you do?" he asked. "Claude... Please may I have Ciel back... even if he is my partner in contract I love him and I don't want any harm to come to him." I said. "I will not give him back." the Claude dummy yelled back. "Now what will you do?" Viscount asked again. This time I knew that I would have to fight for what's mine but not because I wanted to eat him.
> 
> "Your fault." I yelled. I ran towards Claude and smacked him in the face. I was about to kick him when he dodged and moved out of the way. This is why I feared Claude. He dodged my attacks too easily and that might cause me to lose Ciel. I couldn't let that happen. I tried to kick him again but again he dodged.
> 
> _Shit... I'm sorry Ciel I'm going to lose you to someone who only wants you for your soul._ Currently the Ciel dummy was struggling, still being strangled to death. "Hold on Ciel." I shouted. _I can't let that happen._ I kicked and knocked Claude to the ground. I kept kicking the dummy until he got up and surrendered. "That's what I'll do next." I shouted to the Viscount.
> 
> I heard clapping. "Well done. You may go and rest for the night before the trial tomorrow morning." he said. I grunted and walked out of the room to lay in the bed on the other side. _I wonder what the trial will be._


	12. Pride Or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk around the maze and you will find, a lover that belongs to you and you must choose love or pride. Love is to save them and pride is to leave and let them die. The choice is yours, be careful and choose wisely, for if you don't neither of you will survive.

> **_ CLAUDE'S POINT OF VIEW: _ **
> 
> I woke up the next morning and grunted. _Great... this shit again. At least we are almost done with this crap._ I prepared for the worst walking into the next room. I found another note about another trial. It read:
> 
>  
> 
> **Trial #3: Pride Or Love**
> 
> Instructions
> 
> Walk around this maze and eventually you'll find, a lover that belongs to you and you must chose love or pride. Love is to save them and pride is to leave and let them die. The choice is yours, be careful and choose wisely, for if you don't neither of you will survive.
> 
> Rules:
> 
>   * No cheating of any kind
>   * No help
>   * Choose on your own
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Great... this seems like it's going to be fun._ I ripped the note of the pole and took it with me. I did that so that I could decipher the riddle even though it wasn't that troubling to figure out. It basically said: Walk through the maze and find your lover. Then choose to save them for love or chose pride and walk away, but... if you walk away neither you nor your love will make it to the next trial because you will both die.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Well that's just cheerful. I save them or die. Awesome._ I walked around the maze and tried to find him. I knew that it was going to be Alois who I would have to save. I also knew that it wasn't a real Alois because the real Alois would be smart enough to be able to save himself.
> 
>  
> 
> I kept walking and eventually found what I was looking for. There sat Alois in the one place that he couldn't possibly escape. He was tied to a chair with Hannah holding a sword to his chest. It was sharp enough to kill him as well.  _So this could actually be the real Alois._ I knew it wasn't though because he was doing the same thing as I was at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> There was a door to the right and a demon sword to the left. The demon sword would be used to kill Hannah. _Didn't I just get out of a Trial with you in it? Why do I have to deal with you again?_ I knew what I had to do though. I really loved Alois so I would never dream of letting him die. Even if I got an earlier meal.
> 
>  
> 
> I walked toward him and smiled. His eyes lit up and my heart skipped a beat. Even if I knew that he wasn't real I knew that this is who I wanted to be with. I grabbed the demon's sword and fought with Hannah. In the end she had the demon sword against my chest.
> 
>  
> 
> "Either you die... or he does." she said. I gulped and looked at Alois. I couldn't let that precious little thing die. "Kill me." I said. She giggled and dropped the demon sword. "Congratulations you passed this task. Go ahead and sleep for the night and begin your task tomorrow for the way towards the last trial. Have fun." the Viscount said. I got up off of the floor and walked to the bed dusting myself off. _Thank god. This is almost over._  
> 


	13. On The Way To Trial #4

 

 

 

> _**ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
>   _I knew that there was going to be a trap for someone close to me. I figured that if it was Claude, he would be able to get by on his own. Then I realized that it was the demon sword that was being held to his chest and I began to panic. In the end I did save him and now I'm stuck going to our final trial. Just great. This is not how I imagined my two weeks off to go._
> 
> I walked down a long narrow hallway before I found a note. It read: From here on to the next Trial, you will answer some questions. As usual, If you answer correctly you move on. If you don't answer correctly you will answer 3 questions that I want to ask. During that time you answer correctly and live or not and die as well as your lover. Same as usual... have fun. -Viscount
> 
> _Great... I get to answer questions one way or another anyway... how fun._ I began walking forward when I found the next note. On it was a question and four answer choices. It read:
> 
> ** Category:  ** Art
> 
> ** Question: ** Who was the Norse God of Runes, Magic, and Knowledge?
> 
> ** Answer choices: ** Tyr, Odin, Skadi, and Njord
> 
> _Well this isn't that complicated. I'm learning about Norse Gods right now. Now what did Claude teach me so far? Not much actually but he did teach me about the four that are up there and what powers they had. Skadi was... a Giantess and married Njord. She lived in the cold parts so she and Njord divorced... she hunted a lot and controlled... winter. So it's not Skadi._
> 
> _Njord... he was the God of... he was part of many groups and was worshipped fairly well. He loved the sun and the sea and the wind... he was the God of... the sea and wind. That's right. So the answer can't be him either. Tyr and Odin... Odin... I can't remember him at all but Tyr was the God of the sky... so it can't be him meaning the answer is..._ "Odin" I called.
> 
> "Well done... you may continue ahead." he said. I walked down another long narrow passage way and found another note. This note was hard to read due to the lack of light. "Can you turn on a light or something?" I asked. The walls disappeared into the ground and I was now standing outside. I looked at the note. It read:
> 
> ** Category:  ** Geography
> 
> ** Question: ** Zimbabwe is a former colony of which European country?
> 
> ** Answer choices: ** Britain, Portugal, France, and Germany
> 
> _Great... geography. I don't know anything about geography. Well let's see... What do I know about Zimbabwe. Right... I don't know anything about it. I have no idea what it could be._ I said the first thing that came to mind. "France." I called. I was yanked up by a rope around my ankle. "Nope... now you get to answer three questions that I ask." he said.
> 
> I grunted and accepted. "So Claude... do you like having him around or no?" he asked. "Why ask that question first?" I said. I sounded rather guarded. "I ask the questions and you give the answers okay." he said. He sounded pissed. "Yes... I love having him around." I answered.
> 
> "And why is that?" he asked. "B-because he is kind and will help even when I say that I don't need it." I said. I tried keeping my blush down. "Okay and final question. Do you find Claude attractive?" he asked. I couldn't hold in my blush. I felt it creep up my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. After a while Viscount smiled. "Thank you for your time... now it's time to go back down there and answer the rest of your riddles." he said.
> 
> In a few seconds I was back on the ground in front of where I was standing. "I can give you the answer... you have three more to do anyway." he said. "I'm good thanks." I said. "It's Britain." he said. He then smiled and disappeared. I was let through the next area and I didn't even have to answer the question.  _Three_ _more to go... Jeez._
> 
> I quickly found the next note and was relieved because it wasn't Geography. The note read:
> 
> **Category:** History
> 
> ** Question:  ** What were the Spartans of Ancient Greece most know for?
> 
> ** Answer choices:  ** Military, Culture, Science, and Architecture
> 
> _This one isn't that hard. There are millions of stories about the Spartans and them fighting. The only answer choice that involves fighting for sure is Military._ "Military." I answered. I was let through to the next pathway. I followed it until I reached yet another Note. This one read:
> 
> **Category:** History
> 
> ** Question: ** Dinosaurs appeared in what era?
> 
> ** Answer choices: ** Paleozoic, Mesozoic, Precambrian, and Cenozoic
> 
> _I thought that I had this but I don't know anything about dinosaurs. I know that they existed, lived, ate, and died._ "Cenozoic" I called. I was yanked up into a tree once again. "Nope. You get to answer another three questions." he said. I groaned. I really hated this guy.
> 
> "How long have you liked him?" he asked. "For a few months now." I answered. "Okay. Would you ever go out with him?" he asked. "I-I don't know. M-maybe." I answered. "Alright." he smiled. He thought for a moment before finally settling with a question. "If he ever asked you out, would you accept or deny?" he asked. I blushed a really deep red. "P-Probably." I answered. He smiled again and let me go.
> 
> _This is the final question... I got this... I don't need to be asked another three questions. If it's History again it shouldn't be that bad._ I calmed down and walked around until I found the last note. I prepared myself for what I was about to read. It said:
> 
> **Category:** History
> 
> ** Question: ** What creature in Greek Mythology was half man and half goat?
> 
> ** Answer choices: ** Apollo, Medusa, Satyr, and Fawn
> 
> _Damn it. When I was reading the question I was hoping that it would only have either the Greek or Roman name for it but it had both. I always mix those two up for some reason. I know it isn't Apollo. He is the Greek God of the Sun, Music, Prophecy, and Medicine._
> 
> _I know it's not Medusa because she is a monster with snakes for hair and eyes that can turn you to stone should you look at them. That left Satyr and Fawn. One of them was Greek the other one was Roman but I just have to figure out which one is which._
> 
> _Satyrs and Fawns are both half human and half goat. They both ate a lot of food. A satyr wasn't greedy though while a Fawn was. Fawns were fat and lazy and Satyrs were energetic and helpful. The Greeks had help from these creatures during quests so that means the answer is Satyr._ "Satyr." I called.
> 
> "Well done... now you may advance to the bed on the other side of this wall and sleep. For tomorrow will be a long and very uncomfortable day. So will the two days following. Rest well tonight and tomorrow night for they may be your last until you leave. Or maybe tonight will be. See you tomorrow for the final Trial before your real challenge begins. Sweet dreams." he said.
> 
> I shivered. Now I knew why Ciel hated him so much and why he hated me as well. All that talk about wanting Ciel made me sound like a pervert and that must have brought up some unpleasant memories. I went to the bed and relaxed drifting into a relaxing sleep because it might have been my last.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	14. Love Me Or Love Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell the truth... you leave and fight to survive. But if you Lie... you both will most definitely die." he cackled.

 

> ** _CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
>  I woke up the next morning preparing myself for the next trial. Then I remembered that it was the final one and it may be the death of me because it will be the hardest out of all of them. Ugh. I remembered what he said last night too. He said, "Sleep well, for tonight may be your last goodnight sleep... possibly even... forever."
> 
> I shuddered at the thought of what he could have possibly meant. I walked into the next room and sat down in the chair and waited. As soon as I sat down shackles sprouted and tied my ankles and wrists to the chair. The Viscount Lord Druid came out and stuck me with a bunch of needles. Some were connected to one machine. Others were connected to another.
> 
> The gray machine was a lie detector and the other was a black machine. I didn't quite know what that was or what it was for. I didn't know what anything here was for. I looked around and my eyes widened when I saw that he was holding a bat. He swung the bat above my head and I passed out.
> 
> When I came to Sebastian was lying unconscious in the chair in front of me. "Sebastian!" I whisper yelled. It took him a couple of minutes but when he woke up he looked genuinely surprised. "What's going on here?" he asked. "I have no idea." I answered. "This is your final trial." The Viscount said. "How do we play and what are the rules?" Sebastian asked. "This game is called Love Me Or Love Me Not. No Lying, stealing, cheating, or help allowed." he said. "Anything else we should know?" I asked. "Yeah." he said.
> 
> "Tell the truth... and you leave and fight to survive. But if you lie... you both will most definitely die." he cackled. "Great this is going to be a really fun game as far as I can tell." I mumbled under my breath. "I will ask you both questions. If you answer truthfully you both survive... this task at  least. If either of you lie... you'll both be shocked by this machine and will die." he said.
> 
> "Let's just get it over with." Sebastian mumbled. "Okay... question number one. Ciel... how do you feel about Sebastian being around you all the time?" he asked. "I don't really mind. After my parents died I thought that I would always be alone, aside from Lizzy of course, but I never really loved her the same way she did me. When Sebastian came along it felt different. I could be myself around him and I didn't feel so lonely anymore." I said.
> 
> "Okay. Sebastian... your turn. Do you like having Ciel around all the time and why?" he asked. "I do. I felt like I would never have someone who could make me smile after my parents died and my brother left. The day he left it broke my heart. I had no family left. Then five hundred years later I run into him again and he pretends like he doesn't even know me. Then tries to take Ciel away from me for his pervert of a master. The point is... after he left I felt scared and alone and didn't think that I would ever be happy again. But even as a servant who constantly worked... I had found my happy place at the manor with Ciel and all of the other servants." he said.
> 
> _What did he mean by... Then he tries to take Ciel away from me for his pervert of a master? Did he mean Claude?_ "Ciel... do you care for anyone else in the way that you care for Sebastian?" he asked. "No. I don't. Elizabeth is loved like a friend or a distant sister. The servants are also like distant family but Sebastian... he reminds me so much of my father it's hard not to think of him as my father." I said. _It wasn't exactly a lie. He did remind me of my father and it was hard not to think of him that way. So I didn't. I just didn't say what I thought of him as._
> 
> "Sebastian... Have you ever felt like this before in all of your years of being a demon?" he asked. "No... I haven't. Ever since I became a demon I felt alone and I usually ran away from emotions or I buried them deep down but I just couldn't here. Everyone at the Phantomhive manor is so cheery all of the time. It's kind of hard not to smile while being there. It has been an honor to serve in such an amazing household." Sebastian answered.
> 
> The Viscount looked pissed. I could tell it was because both Sebastian and I were cleverly avoiding the questions without triggering the lie detector. Everything that either of us said was the truth... it just wasn't the truth that the Viscount wanted to hear.
> 
> Then a girl walked in and told the Viscount about something. I could tell he was thinking about what he was going to say next. Then he wrote something down on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. " _Do you know what she asked him? "_ I asked Sebastian. We had this mental link in our minds. We could literally communicate without physically talking to each other. It just drained us both and we only used it for emergencies.
> 
> I never thought that I would end up using it because it hurt so much but this... this definitely counted as an emergency. " _No... I can't use my demonic hearing in this maze. It seems that everything that makes me a demon, was taken away when we entered the maze. "_ He answered. _"Are you going to be okay?"_ I asked. He nodded telling me that we needed to stop talking like this before the Viscount notices. I didn't want to... even if it hurt like hell in the end.
> 
> "Okay Ciel. What do you like about Sebastian?" he asked. "I love how he is protective of me even when I say I don't need it. He is kind and caring and loves to just hang out and talk." I said. "Sebastian..." he started. "Ciel is laid-back. He never demands and is polite. He also cares a lot more than he lets on and is one of the sweetest people I have ever met." he answered. I blushed.
> 
> "That's not what I was going to ask you. Do love Ciel?" he asked. Sebastian pondered what to say. "Do you love him like you would love a husband I mean?" he said. Sebastian pondered even longer. He then opened his mouth to speak. I prepared myself for what was to come.
> 
> I looked away with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe I got so upset over losing someone who would one day leave me because I would die. A couple seconds later the shackles around my ankles and wrists were released and the Viscount came over to take the needles out of my body.
> 
> _"What did you say? And how?"_ I asked through our mind link. _"I told him what I really thought. And I mouthed the words to him."_ He answered. _"What did you say?"_ I asked. _"The truth... now we should stop talking through this before..."_ He started. I clutched my head in pain. _I hate that the link hurts me like this._ Sebastian was sitting opposite of me clutching his head as well.
> 
> "Are you guys okay?" The Viscount asked. "Yeah.... just... major... headache." Sebastian said through the pain. "You two should probably get some sleep. It will be the last for the next two nights." he said. Me and Sebastian got up. My head was still exploding with pain but I had to help Sebastian.
> 
> He never felt anything like this before because he was a demon. "Do you go through this every time we use this link?" he asked. I nodded. "We shouldn't do it anymore." he said. "Why?" I asked. "Number one... because this pain is unbearable and I have no idea how you can possibly stand it." he said.
> 
> "I can't." I replied. "You are right now." he said. "I'm only barley holding on... my head hurts so bad I feel like it's going to explode, but the reason that I'm keeping it together is for you. This is your first time feeling this." I said. "Wow really?" he asked. "Yes. No what's reason number two for not doing it?" I asked.
> 
> "You don't wanna know." he said. "I do now." I said. "If your head goes through enough of these huge headaches you could die... and I don't want that." he said. My face paled to the shade of paper. _I could die._ I layed Sebastian down in his bed and waited for his headache to subside. "That was hell. How do you go through that?" he asked. "I learn to deal with it because I get to talk to you without being overheard." I said.
> 
> "Yeah... well. Not anymore." he said. "But..." I started. "No more. Promise me..." he said. "Fine. No more." I said. He didn't let go of my arm and was staring at me waiting for me to say something else. "I promise." I added. "Good." he said. He let go of my arm and crawled into my own bed. I waited for my headache to subside.
> 
> I lay there and thought about earliers events. I almost cried. I thought he was going to reject me and therefore I almost cried over it. Even if he did say he loved me. I would eventually die and he would move on to find some other male or woman and soon forget all about me. _So why was I about to cry when I thought that he would deny his love for me? Why can't I deny that I love him?_
> 
> _Why am I thinking like this and why does he make me actually feel loved? He is the only one who can do that. I love you Sebastian._ And I fell asleep with that thought and that thought only in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the same time that Sebastian and Ciel are doing this Claude and Alois are doing the same. The Viscount got help from a certain reaper to take care of them.


	15. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of The Maze.
> 
> Sebastian and Ciel find that the maze wasn't as friendly as they thought. They weren't safe quite yet.  
>  They have to battle their way through monsters, figure out the right paths, outsmart the system, and fight for themselves and the other before 12 am the next day! Can they do it?

 

 

> **_SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> Yesterday the Viscount asked me if I loved Ciel. I completely froze. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I never loved someone before  but Ciel changed that and I didn't know what to say. Then the Viscount specified what kind of love too. I froze up again. I looked over to Ciel he turned away so that I couldn't read his face. I tapped into his emotions using our link and realized he was crying.
> 
> I told the Viscount my answer and he released us. I talked to Ciel through our link... felt the pain that he does every time. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it hurt like hell and I knew he couldn't do it. So I told him that it would kill him if we kept doing it. It would only hurt worse and worse each time. I felt bad lying to him and I didn't know how long I could keep lying to him like that. Truth was, I love talking to him like that. Through our link I mean... it's nice talking to him when nobody can hear us.
> 
>  I gently shook Ciel to wake him up from his slumber so we could hurry up and get out of here as fast as possible. I hated it here. I know Ciel hates the Viscount which makes him hate this place even more as well. "Wake up Ciel. It's time to get going." I said. He groaned and got up. "What?" he asked groggily. I was looking at him smiling. "You just look so tired." I said. "Shut up." he mumbled.
> 
> After I finally managed to get him a tray appeared with a bunch of supplies on it. They consisted of: a flashlight, a few granola bars, and four water bottles. We ate breakfast and prepared to leave. "Are you ready?" I asked. "No but this is going to be the case anyway so let's go." he replied. I smiled and we began walking. As soon as we left the room we were in the maze closed off that entrance. It sent one clear message. No Going Back.
> 
> I looked to Ciel and he nodded. We began walking once again. After a little while I stepped on a plate. Out of the bush came a large stick with spikes attached to it. I threw Ciel out of the way just in time to narrowly avoid being skewered by that object. "Thanks." he grumbled. "No problem." I said. We continued walking along the path before coming to an intersection. There was three ways we could go. Two of them would probably get us killed. The other one was safe. But which one was the right one.
> 
> I told Ciel to wait and began walking towards one and I stepped on yet another plate. This one caused arrows to shoot across the pathway. I got shot in the leg and for once I actually felt pain. Luckily  my back was faced toward Ciel so he couldn't see my face. I clenched my teeth and tried not to shout in pain. Being a human sucked.
> 
> I yanked the arrow out of my leg and nearly shouted. The I noticed that my leg was bleeding. I checked to see if Ciel was looking but he was nowhere in sight. I ignored my leg and frantically searched for him only to find him inside another pathway. "Come this way but be careful." he said.
> 
> I didn't hear the last part so I walked forward and laser beams shot out from the sides of the walls. One went through my side just barely missing a deadly spot in my body. I clutched my side and staggered forward. I avoided the rest of the lasers and fell in front of Ciel. A couple minutes later I got up and saw a worried Ciel. "S-Sebastian... are you okay? Are you going to m-make it?" he asked.
> 
> I couldn't tell him I wouldn't make it. I was pretty sure that I would be fine anyways. "Yeah I'm good. Let's go." I said. I tried walking forward but I instantly stopped and clutched my side. "Here..." Ciel said ripping part of his shirt. I took it and covered my side so I wouldn't bleed out. We began walking again and I winced, trying not to make any noises, every time I had to step on my right foot. Unfortunately my pain didn't go unnoticed by Ciel.
> 
> "Maybe we should stop." he suggested. He was willing to stop for me. Even though it meant that we would be closer to death. If we didn't make it out of the maze by the end of tomorrow we both were dead meat. I knew that we had a lot left to do and so did he, yet he still wanted to stop to make sure that I was okay. I found that rather sweet. "No let's keep going. You and I both know what will happen if we don't make it out by tomorrow night and we still have a lot of stuff to go through." I said.
> 
> He nodded an we continued walking at a pace that I could handle and not be in too much pain. I saw a big open space in front of us and thought what could possibly be there. It looked like something dug it's way up all over the place there. "Wait." I said. I grabbed a rock and tossed it onto the field in front of us. Three things happened and stopped so quickly I had to stop and process it for a few seconds.
> 
> When I tossed the rock a land mine blew up, a giant creature came out of the ground looking for something to kill, and a statue with quickly rotating spikes that moved came up. I knew that we had to avoid the land mines and the spikes and battle the creatures. But all at one time was going to be very complicated. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. Ciel nodded. It was going to be very very complicated and on top of all of that, it was dark outside.
> 
> The creature, was a big black thing. It had three heads. One of a pitbull, one of a lion, and one of a dragon. The dragon one breathed fire. The spikes that spun were hard to see as well. It was on the shield of a black knight. There were no lights around so no light could glint off of the spikes. We would have to rely on sound to figure out where they were. The creature had a little glowing light on it's color. The land mines smelled like gas so we knew where they were.
> 
> We took of trying to avoid the land mines. "Ciel watch out!" I yelled. He jumped out of the way just in time for the spikes to pass. I turned a flashlight on and tossed it to him. He caught it and turned in front of him just to find a huge snarling beast in his face. He hit the creature in muzzle and the dog yelped. The dragon breathed fire and I pushed Ciel out of the way. Then I realized... we had no way of killing these creatures. _Well this sucks._


	16. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of The Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the quotations and speech are in italics then it is being used through their link.

 

> _**CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> We had no weapons. They weren't allowed in this maze. We have to fight these things without help, weapons, and can't cheat our way out of this. We were screwed. At the moment I was frozen in place. I had caught the flashlight from Sebastian. When I turned around there was a giant beast right in front of my face. I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear.
> 
> "Ciel!" Sebastian yelled. He ran up to me and hit the beast in the mouth. The thing fell to the floor and growled in pain. Without hesitating we took off running, checking every which way to make sure we didn't set off any land mines or get skewered by the spinning spikes.
> 
> I will be honest, I was absolutely terrified about everything that was going on around me. I looked around and was nervous. Then we weren't in that vast open space anymore. We were standing inside of a dark place. It started burning up around me. Memories of my parents death flooded my head. I began freaking out even more.
> 
> I sat down and began crying. I couldn't take it. This was hitting too close to home. Sebastian knelt down next to me. He turned my face toward him and tears ran down my face. "Hey... Ciel... stop crying. We are going to make it through this. We are going to okay." he said quietly.
> 
> I nodded and he helped me up. He pulled me close to me and hugged me. We began running towards the end of the hallway. I opened the door and began to cry again. It looked exactly like my father's study. The only difference was my father wasn't sitting dead in the chair. The roof collapsed in front of us and Sebastian grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the exit.
> 
> We ran out of the fake hallway and into the maze outside. It was starting to get dark. I looked at my watch and realized that it was only six. We only had six hours to find our way out of the maze. "Hey what happened to make you so upset back there?" he asked. "Nothing. I'll tell you about it someday. I just can't right now." I said. "Okay." he said.
> 
> "I have been meaning to ask you... why did you look so scared about the way we got here?" I asked. "I'll tell you about it someday." he promised. "Okay." I said. We continued walking. We tripped a tripwire which activated a ton of laser beams. I realized that Sebastian was beaten up badly and couldn't take anymore pain.
> 
> There was no possible way to cross the laser beams safely. I walked forward. "Are you stupid or something? Ciel you are going to get hurt." he yelled. I walked in front of a beam. It burned across my back and I could tell that I started bleeding. _"Go... I can hold it off but you need to go."_ I said through our link.
> 
> "Ciel no... I can't. Please stop or you are going to hurt yourself." he said. _"P-Please. S-Sebastian... just go. It hurts just go before I do die."_ I pleaded. "Okay..." he said. He ran through my body barrier. I left that beam and got in front of the next. By the last on there was a note. It read: This last one is going to hurt like hell. One of you have to sacrifice yourself to save the other. -Viscount.
> 
> "I'll do it." Sebastian said. "N-no." I started. I fell forward. "Ciel... you can't do it... your practically dead already." he said. "Exactly. Better to sacrifice myself to save you. You have a full life ahead of you." I said. "No you do Ciel." he said. I got up and got in front of the other laser beam. "I'm already dead. I owe you my soul remember. Now you get to eat it." I said. "But the thing is... I don't want to eat it." he said.
> 
> I was already standing in front of the beam and I was barely standing. I felt like death was approaching. Which it probably was. _"A-and why is th-that?"_ I asked. "Be-because I love you." he said. He walked across the beam and I fell forward. I had used all of my remaining strength to talk to him through our link. I grunted when I hit the floor. My breathing shallowed and it hurt to breathe.
> 
> He sat down next to me. "No... Ciel please don't die... I need you... I can't lose you too. I can't lose you like I lost my family." he said. He began to cry. I have never seen him cry before. "Sebastian just go. I won't make it to the end because I am practically already dead." I mumbled. "No... I can't." he said. He picked me up and carried along with him. "Sebastian. We won't make it if you carry me. Just go please." I begged. I began to cry. "Just go." I sobbed.
> 
> He just ran. He kept running shielding me from the remaining laser beams. I don't know how he did it. It must have been a lot of work to carry me around like that. No matter how much I begged, he refused to leave me behind to save his own but. In the end we made it to the gate. We still had fifteen minutes left before we would die. "We made it." he said. _"Yeah... we did."_ I said.
> 
> "Not quite." the Viscount said. "What now?" Sebastian asked. "Well you have to confess to something about yourselves that I don't know." he said. "Sebastian you first." the Viscount said. "Okay... Claude is my brother." he said. "Ciel your turn." the Viscount said. I thought about what I was going to say before I finally settled on it. "I was Robin at your ball. In the pink dress with the pigtails, the night Sebastian put on the magic show." I said weakly.
> 
> Sebastian chuckled. I smiled at his chuckle. I looked up and saw that Lord Druid's face was super pale. I began laughing even though it hurt. "I really liked that girl and tried to find her after that night. Are you seriously telling me that she was you?" he asked disappointed. "Yeah." I replied. The gate swung open and Sebastian picked me up and rushed me to the hospital to save my life.
> 
> _We were finally done with that hellhole of a place. Thank goodness. Now we should be good and be done with being kidnapped or constantly in trouble for a while._
> 
>  
> 
> Boy was I wrong.


End file.
